


JayDick Week 2017 Day Six: Arranged Marriage AU

by Yeahyouwish



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically the smuttiest thing I've ever written and that's saying something, Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Orgie, Parent/Child Incest, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Sex, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: I stole this prompt from a post that I can’t find ;( “We’re both about to enter into separate arranged marriages, but we’re really in love and our future spouses are hooking up too!” However, tons of orgies and open, casual sex in this. Tons. Het, lesbian, and gay sex. All the sex. Rose/Terra/Slade/Jay/Dick. So clearly some incest too.





	JayDick Week 2017 Day Six: Arranged Marriage AU

Jay and Dick met at a formal event, both of them dressed in their finest, as their parents urged them again and again to dance with Rose, for Jason, and Terra, for Dick. General Slade seemed like he could care less if either his real or adopted daughter danced with anyone the whole night. That might have been because at this particular event, Rose was teaching some guys how to shoot their guns correctly in the back patio, and Terra was teaching some ladies how to fend off unwanted male attention, under the general’s supervision. If you could call it supervision. 

 

The general was just as likely to be making goo-goo eyes- no, much more likely, to be making goo-goo eyes at Jason than Rose was. Rose didn’t make goo-goo eyes. Actually, she liked Jason. She really did. For a quick fuck. Last time she had seduced him, she left him right afterwards with the condom still on to grab refreshments for herself and her ‘sister,’ Terra. 

 

Terra was also close to the General, and Dick was thousands of times sure she’d fucked him, but that her true love in life was Rose. This was because she’d told him that. She didn’t like Dick so much, actually. She liked serious people, and Dick was all sorts of weird to her. She told him to his face at their first meeting not to worry, she would never touch him, and if there were children, assume they actually belonged to General Slade. It would be fine. They looked enough alike. Dick thought that was funny. 

 

He didn’t have an issue with Terra, but he didn’t feel particularly attached to her either. It was fine with him either way, and when she’d asked him if he could have other lovers, she replied with a resounding yes and never looked back. Then she introduced him promptly to Rose’s fiancé, Jason. 

 

It was Rose who first asked them to fuck. She promised Jason rewards in the future if he followed through. Less nagging, get out of jail free cards on marital stuff, but… he didn’t need it. He did a once-over on Dick and said, “Yeah, sure. Garden?” 

 

Rose flagged down Terra, but she shrugged and then went off with Slade for “a turn around the lake,” which Dick translated as “a quickie.” Rose said it probably was. She and Slade were close about it, and there was debauchery all around, really. Dick was immediately impressed. 

 

“How about it?” Rose asked him again, and Dick said: 

 

“Sure, why not? He’s sexy.”

 

She led them both to the back of the lake house near the vacation home they were having the party at, and stripped off her clothes to skinny dip. They both followed suit. It was summer and the water wasn’t too bad. It was early evening, so it hadn’t cooled too much, and soon they found a little lagoon, where Jason perched on the side. “Suck my dick, Dick.” He said, and Dick smiled at the joke. Rose laughed and looked on, fingering her clit as Dick lapped lake water from Jason’s cock, then started sucking him in earnest. He couldn’t go all the way down, but he was pretty good at munching with his lips all down the side, and he didn’t use his hands at all, which was amazing for Jason. 

 

He laid back in the moonlight and enjoyed the feeling of lips on his cock until Rose demanded that Dick not let him cum. Instead Jason took Dick in his mouth, and it couldn’t have been more clear that he knew exactly what he was doing and how to do it. Jason’s tongue played a big part in it. He was sucking, but the tongue was really going at it, curling around Dick’s rod and wiggling and licking. Dick was bucking up soon enough, moaning too vocally. He came down Jason’s throat with no warning, but there wasn’t any complaint. As he basked in the afterglow, Rose rode Jason until he came, no condom. Then she spread her legs. “I don’t care who, someone eat me out.” 

 

They took turns licking her clit. Jason was focused around it, sucking it up into his mouth, tonguing it, and even doing little nibbles. Dick had never been down on a girl yet, so he went for the whole pussy. It took her a while to narrow him down, but when she squirted she let him lap it up. Jason and Dick made out heavily most of the rest of the night, until Jason took them both in hand and gave them a nice once over as Dick gasped into his chest, licking his nipples occasionally. Mostly he just gave himself to the feeling, though. Jason licked up his cum afterwards and kissed him deeply. 

 

They found out later that Rose and Slade had been fucking Terra at the same time a few bushes away. Slade had said that Dick had a lovely wanton moan. 

 

But the more parties they went to, the more clear it became who was interested in who. Terra usually went with Slade and Rose, and more and more, Jason and Dick would disappear with them, but return separately, having found their own place to lock lips for a few hours, then rut against each other, gasping, until they both soiled themselves with cum. Usually more than once. Usually, but not always, with their clothes off. 

 

At their fifth meeting Jay and Dick joined the other three in an upstairs bedroom of Slade’s house. Sure he wouldn’t be missed from such a large event, he had everyone meet upstairs separately and locked the door twice. “I thought we might have a little fun.” 

 

“Sure, yeah, always up for fun with my father in law, huh, dad?” Jason joked. Slade immediately pushed him down to kiss him hard, and the others laughed. They called Slade Daddy for the rest of the night. First Jason and Dick dared him to go down on Rose, just to see what he would do. It turned out neither had qualms about doing that, and the idea of her unironically calling him Daddy was really getting everyone off. 

 

Slade licked her clit teasingly, tongue lapping incessantly, fingers spreading her open deliciously. Jason put a condom in his mouth and bobbed down on Slade, coming up without it. Everyone was impressed by this trick and Slade wanted to learn it, but first he fucked his daughter silly as Jason and Dick sucked her nipples and Terra sat on her face. When Slade came, he praised her with “Fucking amazing, Kitten,” then he sat in a chair smoking a cigar for a while as everyone watched Jason and Dick make out slow. 

 

“Hm.” Slade said after a while, “You two ever fuck each other?” 

 

“Like, in the ass?” Jason asked with a grin. 

 

“No.” Dick said awkwardly. 

 

“You’re both clean?” 

 

“I am.” Jason said. 

 

“Yeah…” Dick replied.

 

“Why don’t you do it raw?” 

 

“Why don’t you do me raw?” Jason asked Slade. 

 

Slade chuckled. “Give me twenty minutes and you have a deal. In the meantime.” He opened a drawer to his left and tossed Jason a clear liquid in a bottle marked as lubricant. “Rose, Terra, show the boys how to prep someone.” 

 

And they did. It was slow going, but with both of them licking and sucking each other’s nipples and cocks off and on, it seemed to go much faster than it might have had they not been at each other. Rose and Terra kept having to tear them apart and make out for a while in the centre of the bed to keep them from cumming. Slade rejoined them a while later and fit a nice soft silicone dildo up Dick’s ass. He wasn’t sure what to think about it until Slade was showing Jason the angle for the prostrate. Then he was begging to be filled. 

 

“He’s ready as he’ll ever be.” Slade chuckled to Jason as he positioned himself at Dick’s ass. 

 

“Yeah… that’s good…” Jason purred, pushing in. Dick moaned through the whole process, and by the time Jason was actually fucking him, Rose and Terra were half-giggling, half-finger fucking each other watching Dick take it like a pro. Jason had never felt anything like it. He was standing and Dick was laying face down with his ass in the air, muling. He was tight, but not so much that it was uncomfortable, and Jason was obviously hitting him just right, which was something he couldn’t accomplish with Rose no matter how hard he’d tried. 

 

After just two minutes or so, Dick was literally crying, sobbing, and he came so hard he claimed to be having a blackout later on. Jason didn’t finish, but he spent some time teaching Slade his condom manoeuvre while Rose and Terra had a sixty-nine and Dick lay blissed out, then they switched. Dick fucked Jason, and he could finally see what he had been doing. 

 

Jason was vocal in a different way. He swore through his whole climax, and he told Dick that he deserved to be his bitch, which only made Dick ride him harder. Before he came, he was in some kind of rage, hitting the bed with his fist whenever Dick slapped his prostrate extra good. Slade coached them a bit, then let Terra swallow his semen as he watched them fuck. 

 

The next day Slade had to make the excuse that he’d been called away suddenly with Rose. No one knew Jason, Dick, or Terra as well. But Slade managed to give them one piece of advice before they left that morning. “You two are amazing together. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise and fuck your parents if they try to split you up.” 

 

“Was that supposed to be taken literally?” Dick asked, and Rose slapped him across the face, but laughed. 

 

And that had been the first night that Jason and Dick found they were falling in love. Finally they had each other’s addresses, and made all sorts of excuses to see each other, and for one year, they didn’t make love. 

 

It was Jason’s idea. He wanted to be sure that what he was feeling wasn’t sexual bliss, and when he confided this to Dick, they agreed that if they saw each other, they were only allowed to kiss. No oral, no anal, no fingering, no rutting- they even made a list. A lengthy list which had all the things on it that they weren’t allowed to do. And this allowed them to discover many new things, instead.

 

For one, they both played instruments. They often played together as a kind of escape from the need to pursue each other. They both had little brothers. Dick’s was Damian, a demonic little brat who punished Jason liberally for loving his brother. Jason’s was Tim, a seemingly demure boy who had a wicked streak and hated to study more than he hated waking up early. The two couldn’t stand each other, but Dick got on well with Tim, and he always insisted to Jason that no one really got along with his own brother except for him. 

 

They both loved to travel, had tempers, wanted what they payed for, and got mad when people got their orders wrong. They both tipped generously, for the same reason: they’d both grown up poor. 

 

They also found that they had an excellent understanding of one another. Neither liked to be treated as charity cases, and they had their own understanding of morality. They didn’t always agree, of course, but they did agree not to. 

 

Like clockwork, one year later, they made love. It wasn’t as crazy as the first time. They’d been mutually exclusive for a good six months, but even as touch-starved as they were (especially Dick), something had changed. 

 

They kissed for a long time, not even sloppy. Jason worshiped every part of Dick’s body, kissing, touching, until he was on the edge of ecstasy. At the same time he was preparing him like they’d been taught, and just as Dick was on the edge, Jason whispered “I love you,” and fondled his prostrate hard. He came in a blaze of contentment that didn’t wear off for a good twenty minutes. Then Dick gave Jason a long, erotic massage that ended in a blow job that was so slow Jason didn’t know he was cumming until he was half-way through- the constant stimulation giving him over at last. They slept entwined. 

 

The next few days were a whirlwind of near-constant love-making. Slow and steady, passionate, rough, and even trying a few kinks (of which food was heavily featured, since they found themselves completely incapable of leaving the hotel for anything, so that everything was brought up for their…enjoyment). 

 

And then, the weddings were finally announced. They’d all put it off for so long, not for fear, for none of them had anything to fear of course, but just out of boredom. It was tiresome to plan a wedding. Jason wanted to just elope, which Slade was all for, but Rose said that she and Terra had a bet and if she eloped she would loose. Richard wanted the whole shebang with a fairytale wedding, but Terra equally claimed she would loose her bet with Rose. In the end, Slade yelled at both of them for making such a stupid bet, but he met with Bruce for Jason and Marie for Dick anyway, to help with preparations. 

 

They decided in the end to have a double wedding, so Slade’s daughters could be married all at once. Slade liked the plan not because of cost but due to hassle. Dick sometimes joked that everything seemed a hassle to Slade wilson. 

 

On the day of the wedding, Dick and Jason barged in on their brides in full dress. “Hey!” Rose screamed. “Oh… it’s you.” She relaxed against the headboard, where Terra was eating her out under her dress. 

 

She paused to say, “You know it’s bad luck to see the bridge before the wedding.” Her voice was severly muffled by the layers of white she was hiding under.

 

Jason scoffed. “Yeah, I thought we were all counting on that.” 

 

“They’re calling us for places.” Dick said, not unkindly, since he was pretty sure Rose would be reaching for blades soon. 

 

“Fuck.” Was all she said, and Terra surfaced. They made themselves presentable, and were heading out the same time Slade opened the door unannounced. 

 

“Fuck all of you.” 

 

“Later.” Dick joked, and the others laughed. 

 

“We needed you ten minutes ago.” Slade said, ignoring his joke. “Take your places or you’ll all feel the butt of my gun.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” Rose said unironically. 

 

The two grooms went to the front and waited for the girls to walk down the isle. They faced each other, standing on different sides of the platform. The women were the epitome of beauty for the congregation, each smiling and taking a graceful, slow walk down the isle. Then, finally, they reached the step, where Bruce and Slade helped them mount. Rose stood opposite of Jason and Terra opposite of Dick, so they were also looking at each other. 

 

The four of them all knew that each one of the others was hardly sparing a thought to the words of the droning priest, until their names were called. 

 

“Do you, Richard Grayson, take Terra Wilson to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” 

 

“I do,” said Dick, looking directly at Jason for a split second. Jason pretended to smile at Rose, which made her giggled silently. 

 

“And do you, Terra-“ 

  
“Yes, yes. I do.” She said, cutting him off. Their audience made varied noises, of laughter and of terse scoffing. The priest took in in stride, though. ““Do you, Jason Todd, take Rose Wilson to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” 

 

“I do.” Jason said, and like Dick, he looked at his husband, instead, and winked. Rose lost it a little, but most probably interpreted her laugher as wedding jitters. Slade sighed audibly. 

 

“And you, Rose Wilson, take Jason Todd to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” 

 

“I do.” Rose said through her repressed giggles. 

 

“Do you have the ring?” 

 

Damian and Tim, standing near their brothers, tried not to roll their eyes as they handed over the rings. Almost in unison, Jason and Dick slipped the matching gold bands onto their wives’ hands. Bruce leaned over to Slade and mumbled, distinctly, “It looks like they’re marrying the boys up,” when Rose and Terra put their rings on their hands. Probably because they matched. Slade chuckled as if it were a joke and prayed that Rose could keep it together for the next ten seconds. 

 

“You may now kiss your brides.” The priest said. Dick and Terra exchanged the most platonic of kisses as Jason and Rose practically made out on the scene. Bruce and Slade sighed in unison. Then the music began and everyone stepped off the plate. As they headed out together, Terra said, “Okay- after, after party in the bedroom post-reception?” 

 

“Definitely!” Came the resounding reply. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you it was just a bunch of sex.


End file.
